xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Mae-Eye(Teen Titans Go!)
Mother Mae-Eye is a elderly criminal in'' Teen Titans Go!. Although she seems like a sweet and innocent baker at first, Mother Mae-Eye is really a coldblooded, pie-making villain at heart. Her first appearance in the series is "Pie Bros". Bio The debut of Mother May-Eye into the series is in "Pie Bros". In this episode, Mother Mae-Eye ran her own pie shop. One day, when the Teen Titans were having some lunch, Raven jokingly told the team that she has heard the secret ingredient in Mother Mae-Eye's pies were people. Later, she hypnotized an elderly man, and then took him to the kitchen. Soon afterwards, she was seen taking an employee of hers. We later saw her hypnotizing Starfire, Raven and Robin at Cyborg's birthday party, taking them to her kitchen to dump them in her pie oven. At the end of the episode, Mother Mae-Eye was defeated and tied up by the Titans, who are missing some pieces of clothing because she had attempted to cook the three Titans into pies. Downtown Jump City pits Mother Mae-Eye head on with the Titans once more in "Grandma Voice". She easily takes out Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, but Cyborg was able to get the best of the granny when he himself acted like his own energetic grandma, to the point of impersonating her voice. Near the end of the episode, Mother Mae-Eye captured the Titans in her pie baking machine once again (although it was by there own doing), and Cyborg, also known as Grandma, came to their rescue. The two engaged each other in a Grandma Fight, and Mae-Eye manages to slam a rolling pin on Cyborg's head, which brought him back to his old self. After a volley of laser charges, Mother Mae-Eye tried to escape via floating umbrella, but she was shot down by Cyborg with ease. Physical Appearance With rather short stature, Mother Mae-Eye appears to be quite kind and polite- at least that's as she APPEARS... she wears a pink dress with a large white collar. She is most often found with her apron with a small eye design on it, fastened by a big bow on her back. She wears black boots, along with a very dark broach. As for Mother Mae-Eye's hat, it's short of shaped like a large mushroom, with light pink spots dotting the pink hat. A white bow finishes it off. Her hair is well kempt, and her face is usually calm/delightful. All the delight leaves her when she goes full villainous witch on you. Her teeth turn yellow and jagged, wrinkles furl up from her neck, and her eyes turn a vicious yellow color. Also, the center spot on her hat opens up to reveal a gigantic third eye, very spooky. Powers and Abilities * '''Mind Control': She can hypnotize people into doing what her evil bidding. * Telekinesis: Mother Mae-Eye can levitate objects (like pies and old people) with her mind. * Cooking: She is apparently an amazing chef, imploying gruesome special ingredients... such as humans... * 'Rolling Pin Ray Gun: '''In "Grandma Voice", she is seen using a rolling pin to shoot red beams of energy. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Pie Bros ''(debut) * Grandma Voice Season 3 * I'm the Sauce * Black Friday (cameo) Comics * Party Party (cameo) * Silicon Valley Cyborg Game Appearances * Teeny Titans Trivia * She was an original villain in the classic Teen Titans series, where she hypnotized the Titans into thinking she was their mother by constantly feeding them Magic Pies. * Mother Mae-Eye is the first criminal of the original series to return to Teen Titans GO!. * Her old lady disguise is very similar to her disguise in the original series. Her true form, however, is much different, as her skin was green and her outfit turned purple. * Her name is an obvious reference to the children's game "Mother, May I?". * This version of Mother Mae-Eye appears to have been inspired by Sweeney Todd, who also bakes pies out of people. * In a DC animated short called "Mayhem at First Sight", Mother Mae-Eye was nearly married to Mumbo after they tore up Jump City together. They were defeated by the Titans before they got to say "I do". * Her hat resembling a Mushroom could imply that she takes shrooms or something. That would explain her abstract ways... * The oven that Mother Mae-Eye cooks in the rectangular part resembles Olmic from Legends of the Hidden Temple from Nick Gas, a now discontinued game show. * She is similar to the witch in the story, Hansel and Gretel. * Mother Mae-Eye doesn't make an appearance in Season 2 (not even referenced or mentioned). Voice in other languages * Piroska Kokas (Hungarian) * ? (Italian) * ? (Romanian) * Joanna Borer-Dzięgiel (Polish) Category:DC Universe Category:Telekinesis Category:Puppet Master Category:Third Eye Category:Red Aura Category:Energy Projection Category:Cooks Category:Flight Category:Titans Rogue Gallery Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Bank Robbery Category:Thief Category:Noah's Ark Category:Jump City Category:Woman Category:Female Category:Spiritual Aura